¡TUVISTE QUE SER TÚ!
by Tomoko Uzumaki Hyuuga
Summary: Pues es un OneShot...[la pareja es ShikaIno]... el cambio que se tiene de un sentimiento a otro...dejen reviews onegai :]


Titulo¡¡¡Tuviste que ser tú!!!

Pareja: Shikamaru x Ino… si no les gusta no lean…

Por: Tomoko Uzumaki Hyuuga

Naruto no es mío por desgracia TT

¡¡¡Tuviste que ser tú¡¡Porque¡Dime!

¡¿Acaso hice algo para merecer semejante cosa¡No, realmente esto es algo muy distinto a lo que sentía por Sasuke-kun, es una cosa radicalmente diferente!

Es un sentimiento totalmente nuevo para mí, jamás había experimentado semejante espiral de emociones y sentimientos…

Ciertamente esto no es lo que yo esperaba, pero la vida siempre te tiene preparadas muchas sorpresas…

¡Pero porque tuvo que ser el!

La persona que menos me imagine que pudiera ser… el chico vago de siempre, el admirador numero uno de las nubes, el genio del CI mas alto de nuestra promoción de ninjas, el llamado el ninja mas cobarde de Konoha, pero mas que todo, mi confidente, mi diario, mi secretario, mi saco para patear y regañar… simplemente mi mejor amigo… hasta que me di cuenta de otra cosa… algo que no sentía por Chouji o por Sasuke… era algo totalmente diferente.

Lo de Chouji era fácil describirlo¡pura amistad! De las más sinceras que puede haber, siempre cuando lo necesitaba aparecía de la nada a animarme y hacerme sentir mejor y yo siempre allí para apoyarlo cuando también necesitaba de mi ayuda…

Lo de Sasuke fue un simple capricho, una simple adicción por algo que sabía jamás iba a conseguir… por la sencilla razón que el prefería mil veces a la frentuda de mi mejor amiga… si… la que me apoda cerda cada vez que me ve… pero por mil veces que la prefiriera a ella, sigue y seguirá siendo mi mejor amiga, mi fiel pañuelo de lagrimas y mi querida guarda-secretos… en estos momentos que me encuentro en la mas larga depresión que experimentado en mi vida¡la necesito a ella!, mi mejor amiga… debí contárselo cuando pude… pero como toda cobarde salí huyendo con las lagrimas a punto de salirse de mis ojos, pero no eran de felicidad … mucho menos de tristeza, eran de una simple confusión…

Una confusión que no me dejaba pensar con claridad… y aquí tirada en mi cama me encuentro llorando a lagrima viva y no tengo ni la mas ligera idea de porque…

¡Pero simplemente no es fácil dar en el clavo cuando tengo tanta de esa confusión tan extraña dentro de mi rubia cabeza! Mi cerebro es un mar de emociones, estas cosas jamás las había experimentado por alguien…

Simplemente no encuentro razón alguna de tal acontecimiento…

--FLASHBACK--

El y yo… tan unidos como siempre, tan amigos y tan inseparables¡nuestra amistad se podría catalogar con mil y un ejemplos! El uno sin el otro era incompleto, era alguien sin sentido, como un iPod sin música, como un celular sin números telefónicos guardados dentro de el…en fin…muchísimos ejemplos!

Acostados sobre el pasto en un vasto campo lleno de flores y el cielo repleto de nubes, simplemente una escena que se quiere compartir con los mas preciados amigos.

Solo veíamos las nubes tranquilamente hasta que mi querido y moreno amigo abrió su boca para hablar…

Ino…. Te quiero muchísimo…-lo dijo en un susurro pero yo lo pude escuchar a la perfección-

Emmm… Shikamaru…bueno…eh…yo… muchas gracias… yo también te quiero –me apoyé sobre mi brazo y le respondí de la forma mas inocente, sin saber que esa no era la respuesta que el esperaba-

- su morena cara de volvió en dirección a la mía- Yo no te lo digo de esa forma, pero si quieres que sea mas claro esta bien… Te Amo Ino- lo dijo con toda la naturalidad posible-

Y un claro sonrojo amenazador cubrió mis mejillas de un gran tono rojo tomate… realmente no sabia que pensar en ese momento de mi mejor amigo, el era único, era tierno, lindo, entendedor y buen oyente… pero en esos momentos mi confundida mente no encontraba cosa que decir, mi boca solo balbuceaba monosílabos y palabras in entendibles al oído humano… y el lo interpreto de la manera incorrecta, empezó su monólogo de que el sabia que ya otra persona ocupaba mi corazón…

Y yo sabia que era verdad… ¿o no lo era? Mi confusión aumentaba mas a cada palabra y a cada segundo que pasaba junto a el… ¿realmente empezaba a gustarme mi mejor amigo?

Yo simplemente no sabía como contestar aquella pregunta

Yo…… no lo se… necesito pensar… me puedes dar tiempo…yo solo necesito aclarar mi mente… - y como toda cobarde me levante y Salí huyendo de allí… camine lo mas rápido que pude, no quería correr…en lo que me dirigía a mi casa empezó una de las lluvias mas torrenciales de mi vida, mis lagrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia…me encontré a la frentuda con un paraguas y fue directo a mi… ella solo quería, escucharme, comprenderme, ayudarme y apoyarme y yo como la tonta e idiota que soy, o como suelo comportarme ya que mi carácter lo requiere, rechace su ayuda… la aparte de mi vista y ella se quedo con la mirada mas preocupada que he visto en ella…

--FIN DEL FLASHBACK--

Pero siento que ya lo he pensado demasiado, he estado dos días sin salir de mi casa, parezco en arresto domiciliario, no me atrevía siquiera a asomar la punta de mi nariz fuera de casa, mi padre claro, se preocupo por mi… pero no era capaz de contarle eso… el simplemente me dijo que apoyaba mi decisión, fuese cual fuese…

Y al tercer día me animé a salir de mi guarida, esa que había escuchado mis palabras y visto mis lagrimas…

Necesitaba aire… y por si fuera poco lo encontré con el semblante preocupado enfrente de mi casa…

Pero ya lo había pensado demasiado y sin pensarlo dos veces me lance a sus brazos, los cuales me atraparon con mucha destreza…

Y al fin hice lo que me propuse durante dos días, lo bese… ante tal acto el se sorprendió, pero su mente rápida al comprender correspondió de inmediato…

Fue el… pero no importa ahora soy feliz… el siempre estará para mi… pero no como amigos, sino como algo más...

--------------------------------

Wow lo termine!!! Jaja

Este fic lo hice estando un poco depresiva en una noche de ocio….

Va dedicado a **Gaa-chan**, que siempre me apoya cuando lo necesito… se que a ella no le gustará por la pareja… pero no importa la intención es lo que cuenta…

Dejen un review plis…


End file.
